Field of the Invention
Embodiments in accordance with the present invention relate to methods and systems for sensor data collection with high assurance of data delivery.
Description of Related Art
Automatic wireless temperature monitoring is prevalent in workplaces such as hospitals. Individual monitors often use Wi-Fi signals to report the most recent measurement. Although standard Wi-Fi may provide bi-directional communication, a variation referred to as CCX (or CCX-compatible Wi-Fi, or the like) may be used in order to conserve battery life by a monitor. CCX-compatible Wi-Fi provides only one-directional communication.
A drawback of the conventional art using CCX-compatible Wi-Fi is that an individual monitor, when transmitting the most recent measurement, will not know whether the transmission was successful, because the one-directional nature of communication does not provide a way for status, acknowledgement, feedback or the like to be returned to the monitor. This may result in lost measurements if there has been a communication problem. Therefore, a need exists to provide a monitoring system that can provide data delivery with enhanced probability of success.